<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help finding story by Tiarasandbowtiess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057677">Help finding story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiarasandbowtiess/pseuds/Tiarasandbowtiess'>Tiarasandbowtiess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiarasandbowtiess/pseuds/Tiarasandbowtiess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help finding story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm looking for a story where Eddie is in a coma and buck is given guardian ship of Chris, but eddies parents swoop in and take him from Buck. It turns out that buck actually has legal guardianship of Chris but eddies parents tried to destroy the papers proving so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you so much for your help! I thought I had saved it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>